Sensual Desire
by Onemorelight2516
Summary: Can they get their happy ending or was it never meant to be?
1. Voyeur Akane

Sensual Desire

Disclaimer: Not making any money with it. English is NOT my first language, so please, bear with me. All mistakes are on me, but special thanks, hugs and kisses to my gorgeous beta reader ShapeOfDespair!

Chapter one: Voyeur Akane

So far, his day had been hell. First his dumb father woke him up by throwing him in the cold koi pond, then Shampoo ambushed him on his way to school. Driving his head into the hard pavement with her bike only to crush his ribs with her murderous hug. Honestly, why does she think this behavior would turn him on?! And if this wasn`t bad enough, his "friend" Ukyo popped out of nowhere and tried to help him by tossing her spatulas, slicing his arms and legs in the process.

Akane was out of sight before he could breathe a word in his defense. Since the failed wedding she had changed. Sure, she continued to jog in the morning, attentively learned at school, helped Kasumi with the household, trained in the afternoon and was all in all the same sweet tomboy.

But for the past six month, she hadn`t beaten him once and really, he had tried his best to rile her up. She just shrugged it off, ignored him or choose to leave him behind. Not once has she lost her temper or forced him to eat her cooking. She didn`t even try to cook!

He never saw her train in the dojo, even though it was repaired five months ago. But she would always head out in the afternoon, always in her gi and would only return one or two hours later, drenched in sweat and dirt, hair tussled, cheeks flushed, looking so damn hot!

What annoyed him the most was that he did not know where the hell she went! Every time he attempted to secretly follow her, he lost trek of her or Kasumi would intercept him with a request he couldn`t reject. (Because, really, who could say "no" to Kasumi?!) When he asked her directly where she was, she would only answer "training" and he couldn`t dig deeper, else their fathers would get the wrong ideas about him being interested in the tomboy or something stupid like that.

After the catastrophe of a wedding he had apologized, but she had brushed it off, saying "It hadn`t meant to be…". He had laid awake many nights, trying to decipher the meaning of this one phrase. He came to the conclusion, that maybe, she just needed time and space, so he let her be, but six months was more than enough or wasn`t it?!

He could tell she wasn`t trying to be mean to him and that she wasn`t giving him the cold shoulder, she was just… polite. Where was his fiery tomboy who could pound him with one hit out of the amazonian tentacle arms? For the last three years he was used to that his fiancée would act upon her jealous fit and free him from such annoying situations. It showed him that she DID care about him, that she DID have feelings for him, and he loved it, relished in that feeling of warmth it gave him.

So why, oh why did she change that?! Had he driven her away, had she enough of him? Does she not… care about him anymore?

Before he could drown in his depression, Mousse appeared. Immediately a bunch of weapons flew out of his sleeves to free his beloved Shampoo. A ladle bonked the pigtailed martial artist in the head, but another flying object also hit Shampoo square in the face so he could tear away from the claws of the cat-woman.

On his escape the number of his pursuers continued to increase. Two amazons, one chef, one pig and two crazy Kunos followed him through the streets and over rooftops. Battle cries and declarations of love could still be heard as they were already far away from Nerima. It was late in the afternoon as a completely exhausted Ranma dragged himself home.

He was pleasantly surprised to find Akane sitting in the living room, reading a book. But what really soothed his abused soul was to see the first aid box laid next to her. Instantly his heart began beating a happy tune, after all she DID care for him!

Akane heard the heavy steps and immediately knew that she would need more than just the small first aid box. But when she turned around, she could only stare in shock of his state, before she blurted out:

"What in the name of kami happened?!"

His face, arms, hands, torso, legs and even his feet were bleeding. Where were his shoes?! So much blood everywhere, parts of it already dry, other places still liquid. The right temple discolored in blue and violet, but his eye not swollen yet.

"I`m calling Dr. Tofu!" she sprang to her feet and wanted to make a beeline for the telephone, but a strong arm around her waist stopped her abruptly. This stunt caused him another wave of pain from his ribs and breathing was difficult for him, but it was worth it to have his hand rest in the curve of her small waist.

"Looks worse than it is. Don`t bother the doc." Ranma mumbled in her ear, sending shivers down her spine, but also making her angry with him for being so stubborn.

"You are bleeding on every part of your body! Stop being a dumb baka and for once let someone help you!"

He wanted to goad her and tell her, that he wasn`t bleeding on EVERY part of his body, but her big worried eyes made him swallow his retort. His own eyes softened, and he gestured with his free arm to the box on the floor.

"You can do it?"

For a moment he thought she would say no, she sighed deeply, slipped out of his half embrace and walked to the kitchen.

"You go to the bathroom, I`ll get some more stuff."

Without questioning her further, he shuffled to the bath, thanking kami it was downstairs. Arrived at his destination he sank down on the tiled wall and tried to even out his breathing. Akane came in a short time later, armed with the first aid kit, an icepack and a washcloth. Her shirt had a streak of his blood on it, he grimaced and hoped it wasn`t one of her favorites.

He watched her, a loving smile on his face, as she filled a bucket with warm water, while every now and then testing the temperature. So many times, she was a violent tomboy with the brute strength of a gorilla, but when she must take care of someone you can count on her to be the most sensitive, thoughtful and gentle person in the world.

Dipping the washcloth in the lukewarm water and softly stroking his bangs from his face with her free hand, she started cleaning his forehead. Ranma closed his eyes, took a deep breath and released a contented sigh.

Repeatedly she stopped to wash out the blood from the cloth. Once she was finished cleaning and sterilizing his face, she gave him the icepack for his temple so it wouldn`t swell too much. Next was his throat and the feeling of her touch **there** send goosebumps all over him. When she stopped briefly, he thought she had caught him enjoying her ministrations. But she also drew in a sharp breath followed by what sounded like… a sob?

The pigtailed teen opened his eyes and was severely shocked to see actual tears swimming in her chocolate brown ones. Panic filled him. *Oh god… what have I done?!* He wanted to ask her what was wrong, but when she noticed he was looking at her, she hastily turned away to wrung out the cloth. A red hue tinted her cheeks and he knew her good enough to know that she was embarrassed he had seen her crying. But why the hell did she even cry?! Lost in thought he didn`t sense her getting closer until the warm washcloth touched his skin and he gave a jerk.

"Sorry, I really try to be gently… and not a klutz." whispered Akane barely audible enough for him.

_*Damn, she`s cute!*_

Here she is, taking her precious time to help him, patching him softly up, making him feel better just with the presence of her and now she also apologizes? For what?! It hit him like a ton of bricks, it was something he had said to her often enough in the last years and now… now it seemed she had taken his insults to heart. She really thought she hurt him with this featherlight touch? Was she this insecure because of him? He had to remedy that, but how? Her low voice startled him back to reality.

"I thought they love you…"

A deep frown on her otherwise angelic face.

"Huh? What?"

Her big doe eyes looking up, long black lashes fluttering once up and down, her gaze steady on his baby blues, making his heart beat faster than it should. But for the life of him, he couldn`t look away from her, he was caught in the swirl of emotions which, for once, she displayed so openly. Pain, fury, bewilderment.

"The cut on your throat, it`s very close to your carotid artery, just a tiny little bit to the left and a bit deeper…" she couldn`t finish her sentence, it hurt too much just to think about it.

"Ukyos spatulas." was his only replay.

"Temple?"

"Shampoos chuí."

"The little cuts on your left cheek?"

"Kodachis ribbon."

Akane sighed deep and it sounded so sad, he wanted to embrace and promise her that everything would be okay.

"Crazy way to show their love…" she whispered distractedly as she resumed her work.

A moment in silence followed, both deep in their own thoughts. Until the pigtailed boy realized that the buttons on his silk shirt were opened one by one. Fascinated he watched the delicate fingers at work and contemplated if he should do something. Before he could decide what to do, his fiancée stabilized is back with one hand, pushed him a little bit forward and pulled with the other hand his shirt smoothly from his left arm. Her small right hand landed on his now naked back as her left started to pull his right arm free.

Great, now he had to bite his tongue to keep from groaning. He often dreamed about getting undressed by her soft hands as they touched every bit of his exposed skin. His breathing became ragged and he was sure she could feel his heart beating like a jackhammer, because in this moment she was cleaning exact this part of his chest.

Surely, she must feel the same way. However, as he watched her heart-shaped face, she wasn`t even blushing! She just looked deep in thought, mechanically washing his chest, arms and down his stomach towards the edge of his pants. All the while he kept fighting with his self-control to not take her right here and now. Out of nowhere she asked him to distance himself a little from the wall so she could reach his back better.

Ranma stopped himself from cursing out loud and pulling his hair in frustration. No blush, no hard breathing, her pulse beating even on her throat. She had him half naked under her fingertips, his excitement visible through the thin material of his pants and nothing to cover it. His muscles tense to bursting from the tremendous exercise of the day, his sun-kissed skin glistening from the water and… nothing. No reaction from her, while his "reaction" twitched at every skin to skin contact and the fragrance of her hair.

Slowly desperation mixed with his desire and he tried to take his mind off her wonderful touches. Unfortunately, as she had finished washing him, she started to sterilize his wounds. Her face coming closer to get a better look and although the antiseptic stinged a tad bit, his attention was solely on her warm moist breath ghosting over his skin.

Instantly he was hard as a rock. Again. _*Sigh*_

Kami wasn`t on his side today. Next thing he knew, she asked him to stand up, with her kneeling before him, patching up a cut on his left hipbone, he couldn't stop from groaning this time.

"I`m sorry, I know it stings, but I`m almost done, promise."

She sounded as if she was talking to a little kid who brushed his knee, but his brain didn`t even register it. He just concentrated on NOT pushing his hips forward to rub his hard-on on her velvet face.

_*Oh kami, I AM the pervert `Kane accused me of!*_

What man, in his right mind, wouldn`t think of that, if such sensually full lips were in near distance from their painfully hard erection?! He breathed deep in relief and a bit of disappointment as she finished the last wound and turned to wash out the cloth.

"Should I look at your legs, too? Or can you handle that alone?" Akane asked as she collected all the spent pads.

"Uh, I can do that, thanks!" he hurried to answer.

He tried to give her a reassuring smile and she seemed to buy it, with a nod in his direction she was out of the bath. But before she closed the door fully, she ordered him to holler if he needed any further help…

The blue-haired beauty wanted to close her bedroom door, when she remembered that Ranma hadn`t any change of clothing in the bath. Furthermore, Kasumi had washed all towels today and they were still in the laundry-room. Because she did not want to dig in his things, she got on the search for a dry fresh towel and maybe a bathrobe.

The whole time she still kept cursing dumb amazons, crazy chefs and insane Kunos. Even as she was already on her way back to the bath, with a fresh set of towels and a bathrobe, she could not understand how their mind worked. How could they hurt him so badly, when they loved him so much, that they wanted to marry him?!

She knew she had whacked and kicked him, if he deserved it, but never would she have done something so serious as this! And most of all, she wouldn`t have left him alone on the street to take care of himself. Some wounds looked so horrible she just tried to concentrate on her task and not to cry on him like a wounded puppy.

Since the failed wedding she had realized that Ranma doesn`t have any romantic feelings for her. Sure, he would protect her and had her back every time she needed him, but that was only because he saw her as his friend. Just friends… it hurt like hell. Her feelings were a mess, sadness fought with anger, leaving her in a state of weakness and depression. She had tried to train in the repaired Dojo, but she couldn`t bear to be there. The place, which was her sanctuary since she could think, was now a painful reminder of a life she would never have.

Independence was something she prided herself on and she despised everyone who tried to force her into something, that she did not want. So how could she do that to the one person she loved the most?

Never.

However, she also couldn`t picture a life without him. And so, a plan began to form. She had to fall out of love with him and start a good friendship. Better said than done. For the last three years they were constantly together, how could she reduce her feelings for him, when he was always around her?

She had to spend more time away from him and she absolutely had to come out of her disgusting hole of self-pity. She was the heiress of the Tendo Dojo of Anything Goes Martial Arts and as so she should act like that! Learning and training, her focus back in place, she knew she could do it.

Until today… she remembered Kasumi telling her she would be home very late and with the fathers and Nabiki out of the house, there would be nobody to take care of the baka. After a while of contemplating and making a mental list of the pro and cons, her worries won, and she decided to wait for him. And it was the right decision, seeing how drastic insured he was.

So engrossed in her concern, she became frightened as she heard a loud moan coming from the bath.

_*I shouldn`t have left him alone!*_

Her arms full of the towels, she shoved the door to the bathroom a bit apart with her elbow and was struck speechless. All she could do was to stare with wide-open eyes and a gapping mouth.

His last article of clothing gone, Ranma was stark naked. He was leaning against the cold tiled wall with his back, giving Akane a full-frontal view. His eyes closed; head thrown back. At first, she thought he was in pain and needed help, but then she acknowledged his hand with the washcloth… it was wrapped around his manhood… his long… ERECT manhood… and he was rubbing it up and down.

_*Oh my god!*_

She closed her mouth tightly, not wanting to make the slightest peep. Never had she seen something this… erotic. Her inner muscles contracted, her breathing became labored and her heart pounded so hard, she was afraid he would hear her. She should withdraw immediately, but for the life of her, her feet wouldn`t make a move.

His hand became faster, while his other stroked over his chiseled chest and his ribbed six-pack down to gently cup his balls. His erection continued to swell until he started to twitch. Unaware she licked her lips. A sound like a deep rumble broke out of his chest, sending shivers down her spine and forcing her to rub her thighs stronger together. His face reflecting pure lust. She had to go! As fast and quiet as possible she closed the door, left the towels behind and fled for her room.

Akane never heard as her name fell in a soft moan from his lips…


	2. Voyeur Ranma

Chapter two: Voyeur Ranma

She could NOT close her eyes. Every time she tried to go to sleep, she would see HIM. His handsome face contorted in pure pleasure, chiseled chest heaving with every ragged breath, rippling abs and his hard…

_*Oh kami, I will never be able to get a good night's rest like this!*_

Her skin felt hot and sweaty, even though her covers were thrown off the bed, leaving her only in a tank and panties. Standing at her open window, the cold night breeze didn`t cool her down. She felt feverish with need. Her body aching for his touch, his rough big hands doing wonders on her…

_*Ungh! I`m so stupid! Why do I have to walk in on him?! The last months I did so good and now I`m… I`m… argh! Can`t even think straight, maybe a bath could help…*_

The youngest Tendo took a change of clothes and headed to the bathroom, all the while thinking about "the incident". Had she done that to him? Was it because of her he was so aroused even in his wounded state?

_*Dream on, girl!*_

As if he would ever see her as anything other than an uncute tomboy. Three absolutely gorgeous women had chased him all day. One of them in a very snug and short dress and the Kuno-sister surly only in a leotard.

Sure, they had hurt him pretty much, but perhaps… he was a masochist?! That thought made her giggle and she clapped her hand over her mouth to dampen the sound. She didn`t want to wake anyone.

And here she always accused Ranma for being perverted! But he left her curious, she really wanted to know what had turned him on so much. Maybe it was the rush from fighting all day. It certainly left her feeling high and excited, whenever SHE had a hell of a battle. There was just something so exhilarating about it, possibly it had to do with bodies moving against each other, flesh hitting flesh, sweaty skin… or they were just hormone-driven teens, who suppressed their sexual desires for too long…

_*Uh, doesn`t help at all, Tendo!*_

And so, she let the hot bathwater engulf her, while she visualized herself walking in on Ranma again. Only this time she was taking the washcloth away from him and replaced it with her hands, before going down on him…

_*She hadn`t heard me, had she? Noooo, she would have been furious, screaming pervert right before she would throw me into leo.* _

He thought he could sleep well, after he had "quenched" some of his inner fire. The pictures in his head never so clearly as they had earlier on in the bathroom. Instead of his own hand, he saw her delicate hands running over his muscled torso. Her fingertips a little rough from years of training, but her touch soft and gentle. Rather than the wet washcloth it was her hot little mouth working on his erection…

He shivered from just remembering his own imaginations. Yeah, he came, nevertheless it didn`t fully satisfy him. It was two in the morning and he felt restless. His pop was back from drinking with his best friend, snoring loudly on the other side of the room. It should distract him, how the ball of black and white fur tried to saw a whole forest up, but he could not take his mind of a certain blue-haired beauty.

After another ten minutes of fruitless turning and tossing, the pigtailed martial artist decided to cool down on the roof. Laying down on his favorite spot over **her** room, he watched the stars until they reminded him of the sparkle in his fiancée's eyes. This was soooo… not helping! Exasperated, he rolled on his side, tracing lazy circles on the tiles, when he heard a rustle from downstairs.

Thinking it might be Happosai returning from one of his panty-raids, he smirked and started to hunt down the pervert. Just the distraction he needed. The noises got louder as he crept up to the bushes behind the house.

The pigtailed martial artist readied himself to pounce on the old freak, as a cute squirrel came out of the greenery. Upon seeing him, it fled at top speed up a tree and out of sight. Laughing a little to himself, he shook his head and started to get back up the roof, as another sound caught his attention.

"Aah…"

Again, the same noise, now he was sure it came from the direction of the bathroom. Maybe the freak WAS back and had already made his way inside? His predatory smirk wider than before, he rushed to follow the thief, but stopped abruptly when he saw who really was using the bath at such a late hour.

Instinct told him to get away as fast and far as possible, but seeing her face scrunch up and hearing her hiss as in pain, he stopped his retreat. Akane was laying in the furo, head resting on the left edge, legs bent so her knees were above the water, just as her full, beautiful rounded mounds…

_*Oh goooooood…!*_

"Mmmh…" she mewled softly.

She will hear him, hear his fast breathing, his erratically beating heart, he HAS TO go! One problem though. All his blood was heading south, leaving his brain with only enough so as not to cause permanent damage. Never in his life had he been THIS hard. Maybe, because what he saw was the most erotic thing he has ever seen.

A few strands of blue-black hair were sticking to her face. Her closed eyes emphasizing her long black lashes resting on her soft cheeks. Luscious red lips open, panting, silently moaning. Tongue darting out, licking her top lip before perfect white teeth bite her bottom lip, probably to prevent her from moaning out loud.

His own lips sealed tight, only breathing through the nose, he prayed that nobody would catch him. But even if he would die in the next minutes, he could not, would not, walk away from this scene before him. The moon the only source of light, steam rising from the hot water, both together letting her flawless skin shine and glistening, making her appear divine. Warm moist air flowed out the open window, carrying the seductive scent of her bath oil and bringing his hands to tremble with the new high of longing to touch her.

One of her small hands was gliding over her smooth skin, sometimes stopping to knead one of her wonderful firm breasts or to roll her hardened nipples between two delicate fingers. There it was again, biting her bottom lip, head rolling to the other side. Now she was facing the window where he stood, watching the sensual vision before him, absent-minded rubbing his painfully hard cock over his loose pants. If she would open her eyes, he would be dead.

But dear lord, how could he NOT watch this?!

The risk at being caught by her only adding to his excitement, rather than damping it. Would she really murder him? There was a tiny weeny minimum chance that she would decide different. That she would… invite him in?

_*Dream on, man!*_

Her other hand was busy between her spread legs, working on a part of her body that he could not see under the water, leaving his fantasy running wild. His hand working on his erection to the rhythm of her arm stroking her treasure, getting faster every second. Fingers pinching pink buds, pulling.

_*I want to lick them…*_

Their breathing became rapid. He could tell she was nearing her peak, as was he, the reflex to close his eyes getting stronger, but the urge, to see her reaching her climax, unsurpassable.

Her back arched, upper body rising more and more out of the water. Head thrown back, enhancing her slender neck and awaking in him the need to suck on it until he left his mark on her. Breasts now lightly bouncing with her quick breathing, downright begging to be enveloped in his big rough hands. Long, bent legs shaking, oh what would he give for being trapped between those awesome thighs.

"Ohmmm…" the low whimper escaping her lips before she bites down hard on her lip, again.

Ranma had to rest his free hand on the wall to support his weak knees. The soft sound sending him over the edge, too. Surprisingly, he came so hard, his legs gave out. He couldn`t suppress the low groan, but he was sure she wouldn`t hear him now that the blood was rushing so loud in their ears. Similarly, as he never heard as his name fell from her lips in gentle longing…

* * *

Thank you so much for your nice reviews and helpful suggestions, I really appreciate that. Hope you like the new chapter, let me know what you think. Special thanks to ShapeOfDespair, love you so much.


	3. Voyeur Dr Tofu

Chapter three: Voyeur Dr. Tofu

I`m so sorry, that you had to wait so long. Hope you enjoy the new chapter, please let me know what you think. As always, love to my wonderful ShapeOfDespair, you are my heroine! Now on with the show…

*This is getting ridiculous!* Barely avoiding to pull on his hair, Ranma sat in his history class and had a very hard time concentrating on anything other than the beautiful girl next to him. Very hard indeed, because his cock refused to go down. He tried everything, from pinching his leg till it hurts to imagining Cologne in lingerie. But every time he closed his eyes, he saw his temptress of a fiancée, heard her soft sounds, could smell her alluring scent. So, he let his eyes wide open only to see her right next to him, her eyes unfocused as if lost in thought, absently biting on the end of her pencil. Unnecessary to say what the sight of her full red lips closing around this goddamn stick did to him.

Stifling a groan, Ranma thought *I`m not thirteen anymore! I shouldn`t have an erection every time I look at a stupid girl!* But deep down he knew that his actual condition wasn`t caused by just some random girl. His feelings for this one special person were to blame. It started with a little smile that made his heart flutter, to a crush that made him follow her around and got in lightning speed to love and then to couldn`t-live-without-her.

Since his first day at the dojo, he dreamt of Akane. Her walking in on him in the bath, they both naked, had made an impression on his sixteen all male mind. On many memorable occasions he was so close to see ALL of her glorious body and each time he didn`t succeed, he was so disappointed, but it only kept fueling his imagination.

Holding her naked, but cold and lifeless in his arms at Jusenkyo, had left him with another kind of dreams. Fear and an all-consuming panic that she would leave him alone in this world, let him wake up in cold sweat, trembling and with the need to confirm that she was still alive and with him.

Seeing her in her wedding dress had changed his sleep fantasies, again. She had looked absolutely stunning, only topped by the radiant smile she gave him. It had altered his view of her, she was no longer a teenage girl, she was a woman. And man, what a woman! She would be HIS woman now, if he hadn`t fucked up, again! But in his dreams, she was already his. He could not count how often he had dreamt of their wedding night or nights in which they practiced how to make a baby. He even dreamt of a pregnant Akane!

However, the worries and fear of losing her didn`t go away completely. It made him nervous when they were apart for longer times and he was a total wreck until he could see her with his own eyes. So, for the last months school was heaven for him, being the only place, where he could have an eye on her all the time. But today, sitting hours in a full classroom with a painfully hard erection was torture, especially when Akane decided to bite on her lower lip, like right now! Immediately he saw her sensual silhouette, back arched, breasts pushed up, head thrown back, legs quivering from her orgasm…

*Mooooan* he tried not to bang his head on the table….

*What`s wrong with me?* She had asked herself that question so often in the last few months, but she still had no answer. Since her death or near death, she felt… something, something within herself that she could not decipher. Sometimes she thought she could hear things that someone spoke too far away from her, that it was impossible. But right now, in this classroom full of people who all listened to only one teacher, the sounds were getting overwhelming.

It was four weeks after Jusenkyo, that she noticed a low humming in the back of her head. She tried to ignore it, thought it came from the frequent headaches, because her vision often became blurred just to be sharp again shortly thereafter. She also noticed that her balance was getting better every day. At first, she assumed it came from her new training, but it couldn`t be that she became this good in the short time. She could run on tiptoes on the narrowest fences and land perfectly on her two feet the next second, without much effort.

And what worried her most was her sense of smell. Even if she didn`t recognize by the sounds who enters a room, she could SMELL the person! Not only when they had put on a heavy perfume, but the unique personal fragrance. But just like her other senses, one moment they were the best, next second they get back to normal or worse. Maybe it had something to do with her drowning in one of the Jusenkyo pools or maybe from getting completely dehydrated and then filled with Jusenkyo water. Was she cursed? But she didn't change with cold or hot water.

Perhaps she should stop by Dr. Tofu on her way back home for another check-up. He had helped her a lot in the past few months. Not only patching her up physically, but also mentally. The doc had become a good friend, a confidant, someone with whom she could just talk about everything. Hesitantly she had told him about the peculiar symptoms, even though she was afraid that he might think her crazy. But the doc had seen too many unnatural events, that he just listened and examined her. The result was that he could actually notice a change in her aura, but couldn`t really figure out what to make of it. They agreed on regular meetings so the doc could check for possible changes.

On one occasion Akane was really mad, having fled from a scene involving her fiancé and a certain persistent Amazon, Dr. Tofu wanted to examine her and got an electric shock when he touched her. It wasn`t just a little spark, it sent him flying against the next wall! Worry overriding her anger, she rushed to her friend, apologizing over and over again, begging him to believe her, that she hadn`t done this on purpose. Of course, the doc knew her good enough to trust her that she would never hurt him deliberately.

The fear of not being in control of herself anymore, that she would not be able to stop hurting her friends, her family, let her break down completely. This was the day where Akane cried for almost an hour in the arms of her former crush and it was the day where they started with a new kind of training…

*Did she really think she could get rid of me so easily?! And here I thought she knew me!* Trying to hid himself, Ranma searched through the windows for his fiancée. She had told him to go home without her, telling him only that she had to check something. Why would she go to the doc? She hadn`t any new external injuries, so does she feel sick? His pulse rose with his worry for her until he tried to bury it under his anger, she should tell him, when she doesn`t feel well! Before he could dwell on that thought, he found her in the backyard and what he saw made him see red…

Tai Chi she had down, Qigong also came naturally to her these days. She felt relaxed and more in harmony with her body, soul and spirit. But one small distraction and she is the clumsiness in person. Having only her school-uniform or the schools sports-uniform, she had changed into the sports-shorts and -bra, forging the shirt, because the doc wanted to examine her anyway. The sun was pleasantly warm on her skin, the light wind caressing her, the soft rustle from the leaves… but today her mind wouldn´t cooperate and just enjoy the silence, too occupied with yesterday's incident in the bathroom, she thought she could smell HIM. This special fragrance always drives her hormones crazy. Her left leg, on which she was currently tiptoeing, began to shake lightly. The smell got stronger and as she noted that she could indeed hear his fast breathing in opposite to the even breathing from her partner next to her, she fell ungracefully to her left.

So, when Ranma rounded the corner to the backyard, he saw his half naked fiancée lying on an equally half naked man! If this wasn`t bad enough, their faces were just a breath apart, giving an outsider the image of a couple about to kiss. Dr. Tofu, having sensed the fall of his student too late, tried to protect her as much as possible, one arm going around her back, the other meant to be on her shoulder in the front. With their difference in height, his left hand landed on her butt, the right got sandwiched between their chest…

"WHAT THE HELL?!" the shout echoed through the neighborhood, causing several birds to flee from their nests. If he would have thought rationally, he would know it must be an accident, because everyone knows Dr. Tofu was totally head over heels in Kasumi. But he COULD NOT think rationally, not when he saw HIS fiancée with another man and with so much skin contacts and with hands touching places that where only HIS to touch! His battle aura shot up like a rocket, seeing that they only slowly disentangled themselves, not at all like Akane and himself, whenever they got found to near to each other. Pulse rising another notch, when she held out a hand for the doc to help him stand up, he smiled at her grateful and she blushed and gave a shy smile back!

All at once his chest felt too tight, his heart gave a painful squeeze. Was she still in love with him?! Ranma thought she was over her little crush on the doc, a little hope in the back of his mind even insisted that he himself had helped her get over it, that her feelings for himself had replaced it. But what if it was just his hopeful imagination? What if she really loved the friendly doctor? Was it him she thought of in the bath, last night? And what if Tofu reciprocated the feelings? Had he seen that she was not longer a little girl? Had he seen what so many guys had seen before him? That she was the most gorgeous woman on earth? Caught up in the misery playing in his head, Ranma didn`t hear the quiet conversation.

"What happened?"

"I lost my concentration." Akane answered her friend while she put on her shirt.

"Yes, so I noted, but why did you lose it?" he asked her patiently.

"I-I-I could… I could hear his breathing…" a shy glance toward the brooding martial artist a few feet away.

"…and smell him." a blush gracing her soft cheeks, but the good doc was thinking too hard to notice.

"Interesting… he wasn`t close enough… you couldn`t do that with me last week… maybe it`s depending on a person… but you said it isn`t always… so what`s the trigger…" mumbling to himself, Akane let him to his thoughts and went to catch her shoes.

She wanted to get out of here fast, maybe she had a chance to ditch her fiancé, who seemed to be frozen to the spot. Yesterday she had a setback with her plan to keep her distance from him until she had reduced her feelings for him to only friendship, but she wouldn`t let that happen today. So, she fought her hormones down, trying very hard not to think about his masculine scent and the flexing muscles on his arms. But telling yourself not to think about something, never worked, it made it only worse. She could smell the anger in his scent, it made his fragrance heavier, even more masculine. And so, her hormones swamped her system, driving the urge, to go and ravish him here and now, higher and higher.

"Bye, Tofu!" she called over her shoulder before she would give in to her desire.

"Wait! AKANE!" Doctor Tofu shouted and sprinted to his fleeing patient. The shout loud enough to stop her immediately and bringing Ranma out of his stupor. Turning around to see what had happened, his anger turning to rage upon seeing the doc carefully cupping Akanes face with both hands and lifting it up to him! Rage burning hot, clouding common sense, he drove at Tofu, fist raised and impacted a second later with concrete, adding a new window to the clinic. Again, turning around, he saw in two pairs of confused and angry eyes.

"What`s wrong with you, Ranma? Why are you destroying my clinic?"

"What`s WRONG?! What`s wrong with ME?! What is wrong with YOU?! You are touching the wrong Tendo sister!"

"Ranma, calm down, I only examined my patient. Come here and see for yourself!" the doc gestured to Akane, who looked even more confused now.

Not trusting a word, the traitor said, but too hopeful that it was really just a misunderstanding, he got over to them.

"Look at her eyes Ranma." Tofu said and Akane and Ranma automatically looked at each other. The latter gasped in surprise and took a step forward for a closer inspection. Akane now uncomfortable aware of the intruder in her personal space, stepped back and forced her gaze away from those deep blue pools, she so easily got caught in.

"What? What is it?" she asked nervous.

"Your pupils are vertical slits. They look like eyes from…" Tofu didn`t say it, in consideration of a certain pigtailed man, but to his surprise-

"Cat… they look like cat-eyes." Ranma finished for the doc.

"Then you should go, Ranma. I-"

"No! I`m not leaving!" he protested.

"But Ranma! What`s with your fear?! What`s with the nekoken?!"

"I haven`t turned to it for some time now! I mean… now that I think about it, I have seen a cat or two in the last months, but I never turned to the nekoken. I just run, till they are away. So that's it, you aren`t a cat, you just… have eyes like one, that doesn`t bother me, I`m not leaving." as if to demonstrate his decision, he crossed his arms and took a wider stand.

Before the blue-haired beauty could retort, Tofu snapped his fingers and yanked them inside in one of his patient rooms. Sitting Akane on the examination bed and Ranma on one of the chairs to the side, he automatically grabbed the stethoscope and placed it around his neck. The cold from the metal reminded him, that he was still topless, and he excused himself to go get appropriate dressed.

This reminder also brought back the image of a certain fiancée laying half naked on top of the handsy doc and Ranmas temporary composure was shattered. Eyes narrowing, muscles tense, with three large steps he was in front of the cat-eyed girl, towering over her petit form.

"Are you happy now?" he all but growled out.

"What? Why should I be happy about cat-"

"About you and the doc! Don`t try to distract me, again!"

"What are you babbling about?! There is nothing between me and Doctor Tofu! You know he has only eyes for Kasumi!"

"Yes! Eyes maybe, but what about his hands! HM?! Didn't look to me-"

"That was NOTHING, baka! Urgh! Why are you so-" now she was getting angry.

"NOTHING?! Oh, so now it is nothing, when somebody touches you like THAT?! I`m a pervert, when I so much as look at you too long, but he gets to grab all of those hot curves!"

The uncertainty what was going on with herself, the anger at her irritating fiancé, all the frustration and repressed desire exploded in her and she lost her ability to think clearly, she just wanted to shut up this big mouth of his and have a moment of peace…

He just couldn't take it any longer. All the chaos that followed him day after day, the uncertainty of her feelings for him, the jealousy, the anger, the frustrations and long long repressed desire crashed in him and he let instinct take over…

With a deep, throaty growl, one hand fisted in the soft strands of her hair, the other arm going around the small of her back, pressing her against his hard chest, his mouth searching hers with a hunger he had never felt so bad before. Her hands clawed into his black hair and stroked down to his neck so she could pull herself still closer to him. Her full firm breasts so flush against his, he could feel her hardening nipples, making him groan out loud.

Akanes tongue sneaked out and followed the curve of his upper lip, sending electric shocks through him and hardening his erect member even more. The feel of her sweet wet appendage sliding sensually against his was more than he could take, his hips thrusted forward, and being trapped between those awesome thighs, his clothed erection pushed directly against her hot core…

He was driving her crazy, his touch, the heat of his body, his sounds and especially his scent, so heavy loaded with his lust, she was sure she would die, if she didn´t take him now. Every nerve ending was on fire, all her senses overloaded with his very being, no room for thinking only one rational thought…

Dr. Tofu came back, fully clothed, to a scene that made him stop cold in his track. Yes, he was a doctor, yes, he had seen many naked flesh, yes, some bodies prettier than others, but this… this was… beautifully erotic. The contrast of the big rough hands gliding and grapping on to the soft lush curves of this stunning woman, the sultry sounds he could pull from her by ravishing her slender neck with his mouth and the lascivious movements of their hips against each other… it was pumping his testosterone up.

Escaping back to the hallway, the doc tried to calm his racing heart and ragged breath. It was far from easy, having fought his own desires and lust for the oldest Tendo daughter for years now, this scene had caused to break down a high wall. When Akane was old enough for an adult relationship, then was her oldest sister surely, too…

"Ahhh…" the muffled moan tore Tofu back from his musings to the action in the room. Taking a peek, he poked his head around the doorframe to see Akane without her shirt again and working on removing Ranmas. But he was sure she didn't even realize how she was about to do it and he had to stop her before something terrible happened!

"AKANE! STOP!"

"_HISS"_


End file.
